The Stakes Are High
The Stakes Are High is the fourth case in the province of Rocksfellow, created by Tuxedo!. It is the fourth case in Bumberborough Bay. Plot Jackson Walters went with the player to the convention Chief Connie Tolentino told them about in the previous case. After hours of patrolling with nothing happening, they heard a scream. They found the body of a man, collapsed next to the food table of the convention. The body was sent to Ferdinand Amado to start the investigation. Ferdinand noted that the victim was impaled through the heart. The killer then took the weapon out and left the victim to slowly bleed to death. The victim was able to write a message that said the killer was female. He held on to it tight and Ferdinand retrieved it. The victim’s identity was initially a mystery. Officer Baxter McDonald introduced himself to the player and said that April Perkins-Zimmer held records of the victim. April said that the victim’s name was Logan Knightley, a foreign cosplayer. After unraveling the victim’s identity and finding clues in the convention, the costume shop, and the local casino, Jackson and the player arrested Flora Ward for the murder of Logan Knightley. Flora pretended that she did not even know Logan personally, much less kill him. Jackson resorted to annoying her by flirting to make Flora slip up. Flora broke down and revealed that she did know Logan, so she admitted to the murder. Flora said that she met Logan in the costume shop. Soon enough, the two cosplayers found love. Flora was happy that she was finally being respected as a person. In the convention however, Flora caught Logan kissing another woman. Enraged, Flora brought a mask to disguise herself and a wooden stake she found in the bathroom to kill off Logan. In court, Flora admitted to Judge Exodus Allegri that she overreacted. At the time, she thought that the weapon in the bathroom relating to the victim’s costume was a surefire sign. She expressed regret for the murder. Judge Exodus was sad that Flora resorted to murder over a man’s infidelity, leaving her with a 20-year sentence in prison. After the trial, Li Huang told the police something about the murder methods in their most recent cases – the elements were the same as the phases in the Wu Xing scheme in traditional Chinese culture. She asked the team to ask all the previous killers who were alive about how they were convinced to use the weapons. They all said that a poetic message told them to do the deed. Alden Holmes and Baxter collaborated to pinpoint the poet to be a certain Carolina Tate. Meanwhile, assisting Aaron Zimmer allowed the team to find out that Erica Washington was the woman Flora saw Logan kissing. Jackson asked her if she did it to trick Flora into thinking Logan was a cheater so she would be motivated to kill him. Erica angrily responded that what he was saying was nothing but pure speculation. Chief Tolentino told the player to go on patrol to find Carolina Tate and to assure no one got murdered. She said that the modus operandi meant that the next case could possibly be due to a fire, which could pose danger to a lot of people. Stats Victim *'Logan Knightley' (Collapsed next to the food table in a convention) Murder Weapon *'Wooden Stake' Killer *'Flora Ward' Suspects Erica Washington (Event manager) Li Huang (Shopper) Aaron Zimmer (Conspiracy theorist) April Perkins-Zimmer (Attorney) Flora Ward (Cosplayer) Killer's Profile *The killer is female. *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer wears makeup. *The killer has scratches on their face. *The killer has blue eyes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Convention Hall. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Fake Fangs) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer is female) *Ask Erica Washington about the victim. (Prerequisite: Investigate Convention Hall) *Examine Fake Fangs. (Result: Small Logo) *Examine Small Logo. (Result: Ideal Beauty Costume Shop) *Investigate Costume Shop. (Prerequisite: Small Logo identified; Clues: Bloody Cape, Locked Laptop) *Prevent Li Huang from entering the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Investigate Costume Shop) *Examine Bloody Cape. (Result: Unknown Liquid) *Analyze Unknown Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer drinks whiskey) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Conspiracy Blog) *Analyze Conspiracy Blog. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Aaron Zimmer) *Talk to Aaron Zimmer about the “Neo-Dracula”. (Prerequisite: Conspiracy Blog analyzed; New Suspect: April Perkins-Zimmer) *Talk to April Perkins-Zimmer about her husband’s conspiracies. (Prerequisite: Talk to Aaron) *Go to Chapter 2. Chapter 2 *Talk to April Perkins-Zimmer about the victim’s identity. (Available at start) *Investigate Casino. (Clues: Bloody Handkerchief, Ripped Paper) *Examine Bloody Handkerchief. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Talk to Li Huang about being bitten by the victim. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed) *Examine Ripped Paper. (Result: Contract) *Analyze Contract. (01:00:00) *Talk to Aaron Zimmer about his contract with the victim. (Prerequisite: Contract analyzed) *Talk to Flora Ward about what she witnessed. (Available at start) *Analyze Flora Ward’s Statement. (03:00:00) *Investigate Mannequins. (Prerequisite: Flora's Statement analyzed; Clue: Paper Bag) *Examine Paper Bag. (Result: Wooden Stake) *Analyze Wooden Stake. (12:00:00; Murder weapon registered; Attribute: Killer wears makeup) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Poker Table. (Available at start; Clues: Torn Paper, Victim’s Phone) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: April’s Message) *Talk to April Perkins-Zimmer about withdrawing from the victim’s case. (Prerequisite: Torn Paper restored) *Examine Victim’s Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (06:00:00) *Find out why the victim had Flora Ward’s nudes. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Phone analyzed) *Ask Erica Washington why she tried to stop Logan from being awarded posthumously. (All tasks must be done) *Investigate Food Table. (Prerequisite: Talk to Erica; Clues: Broken Gold Pieces, Cloth Scrap) *Examine Broken Gold Pieces. (Result: Mask) *Examine Mask Interior. (Prerequisite: Mask fixed; Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer has scratches on their face) *Examine Cloth Scrap. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Elementary, My Dear: Part 4. Elementary, My Dear: Part 4 *See what Li Huang knows. (Available at start) *Talk to Flora Ward about the murder method. (Prerequisite: Talk to Li) *Investigate Food Table. (Clue: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Clue: Sinister Message) *Analyze Sinister Message. (06:00:00) *Confirm Li Huang’s suspicions. (Prerequisite: Sinister Message analyzed; Reward: 10000 Coins) *Help Aaron Zimmer. (Available at start; Reward: 30 XP) *Investigate Casino. (Clue: Aaron’s Bag) *Examine Aaron’s Bag. (Result: Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Costume) *Examine Costume. (Result: Costume Shop) *Investigate Costume Shop. (Clue: Locked Cash Register) *Examine Locked Cash Register. (Result: Receipt) *Analyze Receipt. (09:00:00) *Talk to Erica Washington about her kiss with Logan Knightley. (Prerequisite: Receipt analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *Credits for the case image **Further credits go to Phatpuppyart Navigation Reviews Tuttifruttichaitea's review *'Case Name' – 8.5/10 *'Plot' – 8/10 *'Creativity' – 8.5/10 *'Effort' – 8/10 *'Overall Score' – 8.25 *'Grade' – A-''' '''Mephistz's review *'Case Name' – 8.3/10 *'Plot' – 8/10 *'Creativity' – 8/10 *'Effort' – 8/10 *'Overall Score' – 8.08 *'Grade' – A-''' '''Kit0804's review *'Case Name' – 9.5/10 *'Plot' – 8.5/10 *'Creativity' – 8/10 *'Effort' – 8/10 *'Overall Score' – 8.75 *'Grade' – A-''' Rifqitheflipper's review *'Case Name' – 8.4/10 *'Plot' – 6.9/10 *'Creativity' – 6.8/10 *'Effort' – 7.6/10 *'Overall Score' – 7.42 *'Grade' – B Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Bumberborough Bay Category:Cases of Rocksfellow